The next Generation
by Dolly-999
Summary: Sequel to 'Jack and Martha after the storm', Jack and Martha died fourteen years ago, Martha was seven months pregnant at the time. So is it so right to base an unborn childs life on it's mother? Please read and review.
1. A whisper to late

_**The next generation**_

_Sequel to 'Jack and Martha, After the storm'_

I'd recommend that if you haven't read 'Jack and Martha after the storm' that it would be better to read that before reading this one, it's only about six chapter's so it shouldn't take long.

Ok now anyone who read Jack and Martha after the storm is probably staring at their computer screen right now going, 'what, how could you write a sequel on that? you killed them', but you'll see.

I probably won't be updating this regularly, I'll try my best to, but considering I've still got other unfinished fic's I can't promise anything.

Anyway, here's the first chapter.

_Chapter number 1. A whisper to late._

It seemed like yesterday that Tash remembered hearing the news that her best friend Martha had died, it had happened too soon, she had so much to live for, so much hope and so many dreams of what the future would bring for her and her family. No one asked about the baby then, it was just presumed that because the baby still had another two months till delivery, that when it's mother was gone, it went too, like it's fate was decided for it. But this baby was stronger than that, strong with it's mother's stubbornness, and it's father's ego, and without a whisper, it came into the world, a beautiful baby girl.

There was no one to call, the mother had no husband, she had a boyfriend, but the nurses didn't know that then, they didn't know what to do, so they did nothing, well nothing soon enough anyway, for the mean time they put her in the children's ward with all the other newborns, under the care of complete strangers.

Soon enough Jack was gone too, it was a week later, Martha's funeral. Jack was too depressed to keep living, so he ended it, leaving his life as a passed memory of the much loved cop who had only one weakness; Martha.

Another funeral came, another crowd of sad faces, another reason to cry. Then the call came, it was the hospital, they'd managed to get information out of one of the nurses who was with Martha when she passed, the nurse had told then everything that had happened in the moment's before Martha's death, Jack had been there, he'd just asked Martha to marry him, but sadly the call was too late, the little girl's parent's had gone away to heaven, leaving her behind.

So word was kept quiet, mouths were kept shut by the few family and close friends that knew, and the closest friends of the little girl's parent's (Robbie and Tasha) did what they felt best. They adopted her as their own, left town without anyone knowing, named the little girl Martha after her mother and didn't return to Summer bay for five years.

And when they returned, no one suspected a thing, no one did the maths, and Martha was accepted into the world as Martha Hunter, the daughter of proud parents Robbie and Tasha Hunter.

------------------------------------------------

"Martha get out of bed!" Tash yelled down the hallway of the apartment above the dinner where the Hunter's lived after they moved back to Summer Bay. "Martha, your going to be later for school if you don't get up now!".

"Yeah, I'm coming" fourteen year old Martha grumbled as she walked to the kitchen, still only half awake.

"Well you better be, you've got a Maths test today that you can't miss".

"Thanks for reminding me" Martha said sarcastically, pulling up a chair at the table and pouring a bowl of cereal. "What's the point of Maths anyway?"

"I don't know sweety, but just do your best anyway".

"Yeah that's easy for you to say, you good at maths, and so is dad, I just don't see how I suck at it so badly" she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually" Tash told her, running her fingers through Martha's long brown hair that was exactly the same as her mothers.

------------------------------------------------

"Hello, how are my two favorite girls this morning?" Robbie greeted Martha and Tash as he came through the front door of the apartment and hour later.

"Good" Tash answered looking over at him as he entered the living room where she was sitting with Martha who was taking a last minute look at her maths notes. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just went for a walk" Robbie explained, "shouldn't you be getting ready to catch the bus missy?" he asked, ruffling Martha's hair a bit and looking over at her Martha books in front of her.

"Yeah I probably should" she agreed, closing her text book and her exercise book and putting them into her school bag. "See you later" she smiled at her parents as she put her school bag on her back and headed for the door.

"Bye" Robbie called back.

"Have fun" Tash added.

"Yeah sure" Martha grumbled sarcastically before closing the door.

As soon as Martha had left, Tash took in a deep breath and berried her head in her hands for a second before looking back up at Robbie who was now sitting next to her where Martha had been sitting before, "how much longer do you think we can keep this up Rob?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to figure out that were not her real parents sooner or later, I mean, she's nothing like us, she's almost a spitting image of her mother and she's just as stubborn as both Jack and Martha combined".

"Look Tash, remember we made a deal" Robbie started, "she can't know, yeah ok, I'll admit she's hardly anything like us, but like you said a while ago, she's our daughter whether DNA says it or not".

"Yeah I know" Tash said softly, "It's to late to tell her now anyway, it'd shatter her".

_Please review and tell me what you think. It's my little rule that if I come to update and I still haven't got at least two reviews I don't actually put it up on the site until I do, it's just so that I know that there's actually people reading this._


	2. Inside Martha Hunter's head

Hey everyone, I finally found some time to write more of this. This chapter's a little different, it's from Martha's point of view and how she sees things that go on in her life, I don't know if I'll do any of the other chapters like this, I might just do another one later on in the story but I thought this might help people understand what goes on in her head. Here it is, hope you like it.

_Chapter number 2. Inside Martha Hunter's head_

Every night since before I can even remember, I have the same dream, well it's not really a dream I guess, I can't see anything, I can just here what's going on around me.

_Dream:_

"_Were loosing her" A female's voice panics as the sound of machines beep crazier than the monkey at the zoo before feeding time. _

"_She's arresting, quick get the machines over here", another voice yells, this time it's a man. You can tell he'd scared, but at the same time he knows what he's doing, almost like he's done this before._

"_Keep her stable, keep her stable" the womans voice chants. Footsteps can be heard running across the room, and then the sound of squeaking wheels coming across the room getting closer and closer like a train coming right at me._

"_Charging to two hundred" the mans voice replies, then the sound of a jet plane starting hurls through the room followed by a bang. Then the machines that were beeping before let out a long low pitched beep that goes on and on like an ear ache until the man's voice interrupts, "Pupils are fixed and dilated"._

"_All brain activity is gone, time of death 2045 hours" the womans voice added._

_There's footsteps again, and the sound of a door opening can be heard as it creeks, and then slams closed._

_I can here to woman's voice in the distance, I can't make out what she says, but I know she's talking to someone, I can here them cry, but there not her tears, there some one else's. They cry like it's a funeral, shocked, yet sad and unbelieving that this has just happened._

_And then after a while someone opens the door again, they walk up to me, there feet tapping on the floor louder as they approach, and then they stop._

_I can feel myself moving backwards, like wheels are moving under me, and I keep moving for what seems like ages. _

_I slow down, entering a new atmosphere. There's baby's crying, lots of them, and then there's the sounds of carers trying to clam them down, but it doesn't work, it only makes them louder... but then I realize that the reason there getting louder is because I'm crying._

_A pair of hands touch each of my sides, trying to lift me, but before they can get me upright I wake up, back in my own room, no crying baby's, no machines, no strangers and no banging doors, just my room._

Mum used to come up with hundreds of reason's why I might be having the same dream, so did dad, I still remember once he said that maybe I was paranoid that when I was older and had kids that it might kill me, but some how I don't think that's it.

Another girl at school once said that sometimes people have dreams that replay something that's happened to them before, the only problem is that that dreams never actually happened before, well at least I don't think it has.

------------------------------------------------

Sometimes I wonder why I'm not remotely like my parents, but then again, most teenagers who spend the majority of there lunchtimes in the detention room aren't ether.

I guess me and my dad have a little in common, we both love science. I remember when I was little we used to go down to the garage and invent things, we had so much fun, just me and him. We don't do that very often now, he works to much to have the time.

Me and Mum never really had a thing that was just for us, I guess we've had some good shopping trips, but I've never been as close to her as my dad, I was always a daddy's princess. I just wish he had as much time for me as he used to.

The person I have the most in common with is probably my best friend Emma, we do everything together, we get detention together, we go camping together, and we spend most of our holidays and weekends together. We're like twins really, I can predict things she says before she even says them and I know what she would say when she doesn't say anything.

Being an only child has it's down points, yeah I get most things I want cause there's not another sibling to compete with for things, but I've always wondered what it would be like to have a real brother or sister. I've still never figured out why my parents never had more kids, they've always loved baby's, especially my Mum, maybe they had there hands full with me I don't know, but I guess being an only child is just the way I am, even if Mum and Dad had another kid now, I don't think I'd ever see things differently, it wouldn't really be like having a little brother or sister, by the time they were old enough to go to school and do most of the things I do, I'd of already moved out of home and had a family of my own, there wouldn't be as much bonding as some of my friends have with there little brothers and sisters.

------------------------------------------------

Sometimes I wish my Mum would be more open with me. There's some days where I think she'd hiding things from me, and she probably is too. When ever I ask about things like what things were like before I was born, she kind of shuts down, well not really shuts down, more like backs away from the subject without trying to look like she is, not that she makes it any less obvious.

I remember one day when I found a photo graph in her top draw she completely flipped out. It was of a girl who looked about nineteen or twenty, she had long brown hair like mine and a pretty smile, and next to her was a man who looked a bit older than her, he had short brown hair and was wearing a police uniform.

Later Mum came and apologized to me, she said that they were good friends of hers back before I was born and that they passed away. I always wondered what they would be like, they both looked really kind, and Once when I asked Dad he said that I would of loved them, and they would of loved me. I remember seeing a photo of that same man in one of my grandpa's photo albums, he was mucking around with my uncle Luc and pouring a bucket of water over his head. I never asked anyone about it, I guess I just thought that they'd flip out like my Mum did, not that my grandpa would, he's not like that at all.

My Uncle Luc's pretty cool, sometimes when my dad has to go away to the city for days that turn into weeks uncle Luc takes me places with my auntie Belle and my cousin Jasmine who's a few years younger than me.

I've never really been all that close to anyone else on my dad's side of the family, my auntie Mattie moved to Paris to be closer to my Uncle Scott, and my Auntie Kit and Uncle Henry have always lived in the city so I've only really seen them on special occasions, but we always have fun when we all get together.

_Author note: Thanks for all the reviews from the first chapter, I'd appreciate it if that wasn't the last of them. I'll try my best to continue after I've got two or more reviews._


	3. Short notice

_A/N: Sorry there hasn't been any in a while, I've been a bit busy with other fics._

_Chapter number 3. Sort notice_

Martha sighed as she hopped off the bus and ran to catch up with her best friend Emma, it was yet another boring day of Summer bay high, and she was definitely not looking forward to it, especially not today. Not only did she have a maths class, but her history teacher was taking them down to the grave yard at Stuarts point. Normally Martha was good at history, but she failed to see a point to researching grave yards, it just wasn't her thing at all.

"Hey Em, wait up" Martha called.

Emma stopped and turned around, smiling that her friend had finally made it, "Hey what took you so long?"

"Oh the bus was a bit late" she explained.

"Ok, well we better get moving, Mrs Armstrong's (Sally) going to kill us if were late again" Emma told her. Sally Armstrong was definitely not their favorite teacher, and they were definitely not Mrs Armstrong's favorite students at all.

"Yeah your right, I don't think I'm ready for another lunch time in detention after my parents found out about the last one" Martha laughed.

"Yeah, mum's going to eat me for breakfast if I land myself there again" Emma giggled.

------------------------------------------------

"Morning Tash" Beth called out as Tasha entered the surf club and popped on one of the Noah's vest's ready to work, "So did Robbie get off alright this morning? I didn't really get a chance to catch up with him since he got back from his last business trip to the city".

"Yeah he did, and he also told me to let you know that he'll be back for longer next time" Tash explained. Robbie's job took up a lot of his time, even though his job was in Yabbie Creek he spent a lot of time in the city on work conferences that seemed to pop up without a lot of notice. He didn't used to be like that, before he got his promotion his work day was simply go to work at nine and leave at five. He was still the same Robbie inside, but she just missed the way things used to be, and she knew Martha did too, she missed her daddy more than ever just the look on her face every time she found out was enough to say it all.

"Well that's good" Beth said as she came behind the bar to help Tash with the customers, "I just hope they don't call him back on short notice".

"Yeah don't we all" Tash sighed, "Don't we all" she repeated under her breath, she was still trying to get her head around the fact that he'd literally only her five minutes notice about this one, how she was going to tell Martha about this she didn't know, but she knew she wasn't going to like it one bit. "Look I'm just going to check to see if those order's came through ok?"

"All right love, they might not be in till ten though".

"Oh well I'll check now since we don't have very many customers" she shot out before rushing off, she needed to sort her head out.

Beth watched as her daughter-in-law walked out, she wasn't herself, so deciding to find out what was wrong she put down the tea towel in her hand and made her way from behind the bar. "Lucy you'll be alright watching the bar by yourself for a little while won't you?" she called out to Lucy, one of the other workers, who was taking a customers order at one of the tables.

Lucy nodded, before going back to the bar to get the order.

------------------------------------------------

Martha and Emma walked out of first period, happy and relieved that Maths was over. "I can't believe I actually passed" Martha sighed, she'd gotten fifty six percent, which wasn't necessarily good, but considering the marks she'd gotten so far this year (all fails) fifty six percent was amazing. "I can't wait to get home and tell dad".

Emma laughed, suddenly, "just imagine what he'd think if you told him it was all cause you were studying in detention the last three days".

This made Martha laugh too, knowing them they'd probably go a little easy on her if they knew that, "yeah they might actually want me to start getting detentions" she joked as they came to the stairs that lead out of the building and too the front of the school where their history teacher Mr Jones was waiting outside the bus with a few other students that had arrived early.

"Don't get your hopes up" Emma answered, "Anyway what's the point of this excursion anyway?"

"I don't know" Martha shrugged, "but I just wish he wasn't making us do an assignment on it".

_**I'll update when I've got two or more reviews, please let me know If I'm waisting my time with continuing this fic.**_

Next time:

-Beth and Tash talk

-It is revealed exactly how many people actually know about Martha's secret parent switch and who they are.

-Martha comes across a grave that grabs her attention.


End file.
